Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Modeling of mobile networks often includes modeling of user traffic trends. Network traffic has typically been predicted based on historical traffic levels while traffic losses have been separately predicted based on conditions. Modeling of next generation networks, where substantial flows of traffic may be influenced by events on other networks, may require different modeling schemes. For example, a network operating under the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 family of standards may run at 2.3, 2.5, or 3.5 GHz. Each of these frequencies may experience a different amount of loss associated with a separate, overlaid network such as a 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) network.